bbcs_the_musketeersfandomcom-20200215-history
BBC's The Musketeers Wiki:Workshop/Athos
|father = Comte de la Fère |sibling(s) = Thomas |marital_status = Married |spouse(s) = Milady de Winter (First Wife, Formerly) Sylvie (Second Wife) |children = Unborn Child (with Sylvie |occupation = Musketeer Captain of the Musketeers Comte de la Fere |ethnic_group = French |affiliation = Musketeers Inseparables D'Artagnan Porthos Aramis Treville |weapons = Sword Pistol |first_appearance = Friends and Enemies |final_appearance = We Are the Garrison |count = 30 |portrayed_by = Tom Burke |seasons = 1 • 2 • 3 }} Athos 'is one of the main characters and titular characters of ''The Musketeers. He is the former husband of Milady de Winter, who was a dangerous criminal and the former captain of the Musketeers. Athos is also the leader of the Inseparables, a group that consists of his best friends, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis. He is a natural-born-leader and also has sword-fighting skills that are equivalent to that of D'Artagnan. Athos was portrayed by Tom Burke Background Athos was the Comte de la Fere. and is best friend and mentor of D'Artagnan, and best friends with Aramis and Porthos, and a close friend of Constance D'Artagnan's. He was born into a family of nobility, living in a mansion with his parents and younger brother. His father was the Comte de la Fère. The family had a secret armory and Athos carried the family tradition from his father. Athos was also betrothed to a young woman, Catherine, possibly developing genuine, romantic feelings for each other. ("The Return") Five years prior to the series, Athos instead fell in love with a young woman named Anne, who would become the future Milady de Winter. However, he remained unaware that Anne was actually a criminal, being a thief and a pickpocket living off of the streets. ("Commodities," "Musketeers Don't Die Easily," "The Return") After Anne killed Athos' brother in self-defense, Catherine accused her of murder with Athos present. For Athos, it was because he would later believe it was because Thomas figured out who she was, but Milady would recall him being a hypocrite and that he deserved to die because he attempted to rape her. Athos ordered for his servants to take her away. Heartbroken, Athos went to his friend Remi, who was a blacksmith himself, to help execute his wife, something he would later have regretted to getting him involved with years later. Athos had Milady taken from the house to a nearby tree and had her hung. However, Athos could not stand by to watch his wife's execution, so he walked away and would believe his wife to be dead for five years. After his brother's death, Athos left the citizens of Pinon to fend for themselves, causing them to resent their former master. He discarded his identity as the Comte de la Fere and joined the King's Musketeers in Paris, France's capital, first starting out as a cadet to becoming a very well-respected Musketeer. Athos became best friends with fellow Musketeers Porthos and Aramis. Family Athos' parents were the Comte and Comtesse de la Fee and Athos acquired the title after his father died. In "Commodities," it was revealed Athos had a younger brother named Thomas who was killed by Milady de Winter in self-defense, according to her). It is also revealed in "The Return" that his ancestors lived on the land as well. In the series, Athos had at least four romantic relationships. He was previously betrothed to Catherine de Garouville since presumably childhood. However, Athos met and fell in love with Milady De Winter (who was then known as Anne when he knew her), making Milady his second romance. The two of them married while Catherine was instead betrothed to Thomas. He also had a brief romantic feelings for Ninon de Larroque, whom he had only kissed home. Finally, Athos is currently in a relationship with Sylvie, whom he eventually marries (off-screen) and together, they are expecting their first child together. Storylines Series 1 Accused of Murder - Episode 1: "Friends and Enemies" After recovering from a hangover, Athos goes to retrieve Porthos from a bar-fight with a Red Guard (who Athos knocks out) and Aramis from his lover, Adele. As they chastise Aramis for being with her again, the three musketeers are charged by Treville to look into the disappearance of Captain Cornet, finding out he never made it to his destination and go to report their findings to Treville, where they encounter d'Artagnan for the first time, who accuses Athos of killing his father. They briefly duel each other, with Athos trying not to harm D'Artagnan, who Athos overpowers easily, but refuses to fight him any longer. When Athos puts up a fight, Aramis and Porthos and Constance all intervene. After the duel, Athos is suddenly placed under arrest for robbery and murder. Before he is taken away, Athos tells D'Artagnan that he did not kill Alexandre and that someone else is responsible. However, since they cannot prove it, Athos is sentenced to death by King Louis. Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove that Athos is innocent, part of the Cardinal's plan to strike a blow to the Musketeers. Athos silently accepts d'Artagnan's help in proving his innocence, welcoming him in their unit as a trainee. At the tavern, he reminiscents over his lost woman: d'Artagnan's one-night-stand, Milady de Winter (Friends and Enemies) D'Artagnan's First Solo Mission - Episode 2: "Sleight of Hand" Athos and the other Musketeers seemingly trick D'Artagnan into entering a duel with a Red Guard, it is this is all a ploy as to get D'artagnan into Vadim's criminal gang. Over the course of the episode, Athos slowly begins to trust D'Artagnan, but initially thinks he is not ready for the job but Treville points out that they would have been easily recognized. Athos later joins the Queen Anne to the prison where d'Artagnan is being held and goes to check in on the young man when Athos comes across a prison break and is confused why D'Artagnan had joined them. Constance approaches Athos with news D'Artagnan came to her house. After he tells the Inseperables that the leader of the bandits hopes to kill the King and Queen, Athos decides for D'Artagnan that his part of their plan is over and they'll take it from there, expressing that it is too dangerous. However, d'Artagnan manages to convince Athos that he still needs to return or Vadim will know he's gone. During Vadim's plan, the musketeers realize he isn't trying to kill the King and Queen but rob the royal family. Athos confronts Vadim with Aramis and Porthos and realizes that d'Artagnan is missing. However, he appears to Athos, Aramis and Porthos alive and having mortally wounded Vadim. The Musketeers confront Vadim but he dies of his injuries. The Past Comes Back to Haunt - Episode 3: "Commodities" Anniversary of the Attack at Savoy - Episode 4: "The Good Soldier" Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis were in attendance for the Duke and Duchess of Savoy. He noticed Aramis was upset, who was remembering the attack on Savoy five years earlier. An assassination attempt on the Duke was made by Marsac, a former fellow Musketeer. Treville asked them what happened, with D'Artagnan (pressured by keeping a secret for Aramis), revealed the assassin got away. Athos noticed that Aramis and D'Artagnan were acting strangely, leading the two men to reveal that Aramis and D'Artagnan captured the assassin and that he was Marsac. Sis learned that one of the attackers on Savoy had a long scar wound. They all found out that Treville had something to do with the attack in the Musketeers. However, Athos refuses to believe word that Treville had nothing to do with this until they found evidence otherwise, but Aramis would not wait long enough. Athos was challenged by Victor and bested the Duke in combat. Treville reprimands Athos and orders him to apologize to the Duke. While he was doing so, Athos noticed that the Duke had a long scar (which was a description of one of the attackers from Marsac. Later, Christine came to the Garrison, asking for their help in finding Cluzet, a spy and learned the attack on the Musketeers at Savoy was to protect Christine, who was the spy in Spain. Athos and his friends went to help her. After Marsac was killed, Athos stood before the Duchess before she left. Christine told Athos that despite everything, she still loved her husband, with him nodding in acknowledgement Porthos Accused- Episode 5: "The Homecoming" Return of Marie de' Medici - Episode 6: "The Exiles" Ninon de Larocque - Episode 7: "A Rebellious Woman" D'Artagnan Becoming a Musketeer - Episode 8: "The Challenge" Protecting Queen Anne - Episode 9: "Knight Takes Queen" The Downfall of Milady de Winter - Episode 10: "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" Series 2 Comte de Rocheforte - "Keep Your Friends Close" Rescuing the King and D'Artagnan - "An Ordinary Man" "The Good Traitor" A Woman "Prophet" - Episode 4: "Emilie" Athos' Return to Pinon - Episode 5: "The Return" The Mad Astronomer - Episode 6: "Through a Glass Darkly" The Imposter Princess - Episode 7: "A Marriage of Inconvenience" Father of Porthos - Episode 8: "The Prodigal Father" The Queen and Aramis Accused - Episode 9 & 10: "The Accused" and "Trial and Punishment" Series 3 "Spoils of War" "The Hunger" "Brother in Arms" "The Queen's Diamonds" "To Play the King" "Death of a Hero" "Fool's Gold" "Prisoners of War" Death of the King - Episode 9: "The Prize" Forever Brothers - Episode 10: "We Are the Garrison" Personality Athos usually has a stoic, calm, lay-back personality that some people would dismiss as rude or calculating. However, that is just Athos being his cool-headed self. Despite being calm most of the time, there were also times when Athos lost his cool-headed ideology. For instance, he lost his cool-level head when fighting the Duke of Savoy after believing him to be the reason why twenty of the Musketeers were killed. After he saw Aramis sleep with the Queen, Athos angrily berated him for it. He also acts hot-headed when he believes something injustice has happened, as Athos angrily confronted Porthos' half-sister for torturing and using innocent young women. He was also angered with Grimmaud, who nearly killed his lover and their unborn child. Due to being betrayed by Milady de Winter, Athos found it hard trusting people, including D'Artagnan when he first knew him and several other women. However, he and D'Artagnan later came to mutually respect each other, especially after Athos revealed to D'Artagnan about his past with Milady. Though he distrusted several women, one exception was Constance Bonacieux, who he appears to have been friends with before the series began. He also nearly fell in love with the Countess, Lady Ninon who had flirted with Athos but he denied all the feelings. Despite his hardships with Lady De Winter, he held somewhat of a soft spot for her. He eventually met Sylvie, a girl who he truly fell in love with and had a child together. However, Athos is a very tragic figure, as he had lost his brother and the love of his life. Despite his hard demeanor, Athos deep down is very loyal to his loved ones. He is also a cool-headed person and a very skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship being rivaled with that of D'Artagnan's, who can actually hold up against Athos. He was also an inspirational mentor, teaching D'Artagnan to use his head and not his heart. Athos was also very protective of his friends and family. He became this towards his lover Sylvie, especially when she becomes pregnant with his baby and expressed concern over Porthos when he was faced with trouble of his father and the danger he could be in. Another time with Aramis when he was at the mercy of the King's First Minster of War at the time, Comte de Rochefort and another time with D'Artagnan more than once, as the young man often got in trouble. At the end of the series, Athos is ready to settle down with Sylvie and raise their child together in the countryside, showing he is ready to be a father and finally has a chance to be in love again. Abilities Athos is a skilled swordsman, having a similar level of fighting to that of D'Artagnan. He handles well with a gun and is shown to be a master marksman. He also has natural leadership skills, being able to lead his small group of friends of him, D'Artagnan, Aramis, and Porthos and the Musketeers regimen Athos also has a high-level intellece, being able to develop even battle plans. Athos is also a highly skilled teacher, having trained Musketeer cadets and teaching D'Artagnan while giving them advice how to fight with a calm head and not to take things their enemies insult them to heart. Physical Appearance Athos is in his thirties, having with pale skin, tall, black long hair, and pale blue eyes. He is significantly a little bit older than D'Artagnan, who is said to be the youngest of the Musketeers. Throughout the series, he has attracted many women, including the feminist lady, Lady Nione, his former fiancée Katherine, and his lover Sylvie, and his wife, Milady de Winter. He usually wore black leather and wore a brown hat that would be identified as a cowboy hat these days. He wore usually dark clothing made from leather. Relationships with other main characters Milady De Winter D'Artagnan Athos and D'Artagnan are best friends and have a strong friendship. However, they initially have an enmity with each other that forms into a student-mentor relationship, but are as close as brothers in the entire series. During one of the episodes, Athos expressed that D'Artagnan had the potential to be the best Musketeer that France had ever seen. In the series finale, he makes D'Artagnan captain Aramis Aramis and Athos are very close friends and have been best friends since they were part of the Musketeers. He is initially the only one to know of Aramis' affair with the Queen and doesn't tell their other friends until "The Accused." Porthos Porthos and Athos are very close friends and have been best friends since they were part of the Musketeers. Treville Constance D'Artagnan Queen Anne King Louis XIII Sylvie Slyvie is Athos' love interest and girlfriend in series 3, each of them having an on/off relationship. Things become more complicated for them when Sylvie became pregnant with his child. Athos found out they were expecting when the antagonists threatened to kill her and the unborn baby. By the end of the series, they decide to live in the countryside together while raising their baby together. Gallery Book Athos is based on the character of the same name from The Three Musketeers ''by Alexandre Dumas, pere. In the books, Athos owned a diamond pendant that once belonged to his mother and that he eventually gave to his wife, Anne. At the age of 25, he fell in love with a young Milady de Winter (then known as Anne) and they both married. However, when Athos learned she was a convicted criminal, he had her hanged and believed her to be dead. Five years later, Athos was offended by the Gascony youth, D'Artagnan and challenged each other to a duel. When it came to fight, Athos found that Aramis and Porthos were offended by d'Artagnan as well. However, the trio become close friends with D'Artagnan after they all defeat Red Guards who had attempted to arrest them for illegal dueling. Over the course of the book, Athos comes to love and become protective of d'Artagnan, whom he eventually sees as a son. Trivia *The fictional Athos is also named after the historical musketeer Armand de Sillègue d'Athos d'Autevielle, though they have little in common beyond the name. Appearances |-| Season 1 = * '''S1, E01: '"Friends and Enemies" * 'S1, E02: '"Sleight of Hand" * 'S1, E03: '"Commodities" (appears in flashbacks as well) * 'S1, E04: '"The Good Soldier" * 'S1, E05: '"The Homecoming" * 'S1, E06: '"The Exiles" * '''S1, E07:"A Rebellious Woman" * S1, E08: '"The Challenge" * '''S1, E09: '"Knight Takes Queen" * 'S1, E10: '"Musketeers Don't Die Easily" |-| Season 2 = *'''S2, E01: "Keep Your Friends Close" *'S2, E02:' "An Ordinary Man" *'S2, E03:' "The Good Traitor" *'S2, E04:' "Emilie" *'S2, E05:' "The Return" (appears in flashbacks as well) *'S2, E06:' "Through a Glass Darkly" *'S2, E07:' "A Marriage of Inconvenience" *'S2, E08:' "The Prodigal Father" *'S2, E09:' "The Accused" *'S2, E10:' "Trial and Punishment" |-| Season 3 = *'S3, E01:'"Spoils of War" *'S3, E02:'"The Hunger" *'S3, E03:'"Brother in Arms" *'S3, E04:'"The Queen's Diamonds" *'S3, E05:'"To Play the King" *'S3, E06:'"Death of a Hero" *'S3, E07:'"Fool's Gold" *'S3, E08:'"Prisoners of War" *'S3, E09:'"The Prize" *'S3, E10:'"We Are the Garrison"